Viñetas de color azul, lila, con un toque de gris
by tinkabella feyd
Summary: Viñetas de los momentos de mayor congoja de los personajes. Historias cortas, más largas, diminutos drabbles... Distintos personajes, situaciones y épocas: Molly, Regulus, Severus, Remus, Hagrid, Cho, Minerva, Sirius, Peter...¡Sufrid con ellos!
1. Remus

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Remus de pie sobre la silla, sin volverse a mirar quien irrumpía, dejó caer abatido la cabeza sobre el pecho. _Ni siquiera esto he sido capaz de hacerlo bien._ Pensó.

- ¡Remus! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dumbledore estaba ya su lado, al pie de la silla, lo miraba desde abajo. Sus ojos azules parecían de hielo. El anciano puso una mano en su rodilla. Como si intentara disuadirlo. Como si a estas alturas tuviera elección... Lo había sorprendido, y Remus había perdido su oportunidad.

Sin mirarlo soltó la soga y bajó de la silla apoyándose en el hombro del director. En ese momento dos personas más entraron en la habitación. Snape y Hagrid.

-¡Salid de aquí!- grito el anciano- Los dos. Ahora.

Ya en el suelo Remus miró a su visitante. Dumbledore no habló y él se lo agradeció también con el silencio. Sin saber como se encontró entre los brazos del anciano. ¿Podían unos brazos tan largos y un cuerpo tan delgado resultar consoladores como el mullido seno de una madre?. Remus no lo sabía pero lloró sobre el flaco pecho como había llorado de pequeño abrazado a su madre. Lloró como un niño. No en silencio, sino entre sollozos e hipidos, empapando la túnica del director de lágrimas saliva y moco líquido que caían de su nariz y le goteaba por la barbilla. Lloró y lloró. Tenía tanto que llorar...Apenas acababa de empezar.

_Hipotético intento de suicidio de Lupin la negra noche después de perder a todos sus amigos_. _Pobre Remus..._

_Banda sonora recomendada: _Stand my Ground_ de Within Temptation_


	2. Hagrid

-Hagrid...¡Rubeus!

El muchacho no respondió. Se había quedado inmóvil en la silla, su piel tenía el color de un pergamino mohoso. No podía apartar la vista de la varita quebrada encima de la mesa. Los dos pedazos de madera astillada atraían cada partícula de luz que entraba por los ventanales del despacho. En torno a él los retratos de los antiguos directores lo miraban con suprema curiosidad y un murmullo de voces lejanas susurraba palabras difícilmente inteligibles.

Lo peor no era su varita rota. Lo peor era que tendría que irse de Hogwarts. Era un pensamiento negro y pegajoso como la brea, sumergido en él no podía moverse, lo atrapaba, le robaba el futuro... Unas lágrimas del tamaño de garbanzos empezaron a caer sobre el escritorio del director Dippet.

-Vamos vamos, muchacho, ten valor.

Armando Dippet lo miraba incómodo. Sospechaba que Rubeus Hagrid no tenía nada que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos. ¿Un Gryffindor, y además un semigigante, heredero de Slytherin? Pero las pruebas eran concluyentes, había ocultado una acromántula en el castillo. Solo por ésto el Consejo Escolar posiblemente le hubiera expulsado de todas maneras. Si solo no hubiera muerto nadie...

Llamaron a la puerta. Dippet escudriñó un pequeño marco que tenía sobre la mesa.

Pasa, Albus.

Hagrid escondió la cara, en unas manos del tamaño de dos pilas de lavar y emitió algo parecido a un aullido.

Dippet se levantó y encogiéndose de hombros abandonó su escritorio para unirse al profesor de transfiguración junto a la puerta. Le sorprendió que su pelo hubiera encanecido un poco más en esos días, ahora su barba era más blanca que gris. Los padres de la joven fallecida acababan de abandonar Hogwarts con el cadáver de su malograda hija. Bajó la voz.

No se que vamos a hacer con él, Albus. No tiene familia y además...míralo.

Albus Dumbledore nada dijo. Dio unos pasos y posó su mano en la alborotada cabeza del muchacho.

_Creo que no necesita aclaración._

_Banda sonora recomendada _O bone Jesu_ de Giovanni Perluigi da Palestrina _


	3. Severus

Una vez frente a la puerta Severus se echa a un lado. La noche otoñal es serena y tranquila, en la casa varias ventanas iluminadas asoman su rostro al jardín delantero donde las dos figuras embozadas esperan al pie del porche, el señor Tenebroso a cara descubierta, Snape enmascarado.

Lord Voldemort alarga la mano y aprieta el timbre. Dos notas, una aguda y una grave suenan dentro de la casa. Un sonido muggle, un sonido trivial completamente ajeno al horror que espera tras la puerta.

Unos pasos.

Los pensamientos de Severus giran en un remolino turbulento, ha olvidado el odio, ha olvidado la rabia. En su mente solo hay espacio para el miedo inconmensurable y abismal a fracasar y no poder salvarla.

Vano ha sido su afán en el filo de la navaja. ¡Maldito sea Dumbledore! Y maldito sea Potter, incapaz de ocultar a su familia, impotente para detener la tragedia, ignorante, inepto... ¿Para que ha servido poner en peligro la vida para alertar al viejo director? Un rosario de dobles imposturas y la sombra de la traición velada en su mente solo por un férreo control constante que lo deja exhausto. Mentira sobre mentira, fingimientos cruzados en capas superpuestas, finas como el hojaldre. Ha conseguido un precario equilibrio, engañar a los dos magos más poderosos de la historia. Pero ahora... solo le queda la palabra de Voldemort. La palabra de un tirano.

Severus se quita la máscara.

Los pasos se detienen y la puerta se abre. Un hombre joven. En la infinitesimal fracción de un segundo su rostro se desencaja. No intenta cerrar la puerta, sabe que no serviría de nada. Grita.

-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré.

Voldemort ríe. Esta vez es él quien se hace a un lado animando a su acompañante a intervenir. James Potter ha empleado los instantes más preciosos de su vida en un grito y ahora la última imagen en su retina son los ojos negros de Severus y un relámpago verde antes de caer sin vida sobre el felpudo al pie del umbral.

Severus no siente placer. La maldición ha surgido de su varita de una forma mecánica desprovista de intención especial. El dulce momento de la venganza le ha sido arrebatado y solo le sabe a polvo. Nunca imaginó este final. De una zancada pasa por encima del cadáver de su enemigo y entra en la casa seguido de su señor. Un llanto agudo les guía por la casa. Ruido de pasos apresurados, jadeos... Una mujer con un bulto en los brazos dobla la esquina del pasillo y se precipita en una habitación contigua. Deja al niño sobre la cama y se enfrenta a los intrusos.

No cree que ella le haya visto. Tiene clavados los ojos, desorbitadamente abiertos, en Voldemort. Severus reprime un grito de advertencia y entonces cae en la cuenta: Los ojos verdes de Lily no son verdes, son oscuros... negros. Comprende que el terror ha dilatado sus pupilas y algo en su interior grita de nuevo.

-A Harry no, a Harry no, a Harry no, por favor.- Ella suplica. Su voz tampoco es la que recuerda...

-Apártate estúpida... apártate...

Voldemort está impaciente, frenético. A su lado Severus siente que toda fuerza vital ha huido de su cuerpo, la sangre no corre por sus venas, es una estatua, esta tan muerto como Potter. Esa mujer gemebunda que se arrodilla delante de sus ojos no es Lily, no puede ser Lily.

Solo que si lo es.

El niño berrea con más fuerza y Severus siente ganas de matarlo él mismo, hacerlo callar. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que Lord Voldemort esta perdiendo la paciencia?

Lily aferra la túnica del verdugo de su hijo.

- A Harry no, te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mi. Mátame a mi en su lugar...

Una vez más Severus reprime un grito. Sus dientes rechinan y las uñas se clavan en la carne de su palma. La impotencia que siente es tan grande, tan arrolladora como una ola gigante, lo anega, lo empuja hasta hacerlo tambalear.

A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad...

Carcajadas, un destello de luz verde. No mira, no quiere mirar.. Algo explota dentro de él. Un dolor y una rabia más allá de cualquier palabra. Levanta la varita dispuesto a matar. En un nivel de su mente que aún mantiene la razón considera cuan nimio era su odio por Potter, como una brizna en un mar de hierba. Aquí y ahora está el odio supremo.

Y de pronto una tremenda explosión lo lanza hacía atrás. Espera chocar contra la pared pero ya no hay pared... su cuerpo golpea el suelo, siente dolor pero no le importa, el agujero negro en su pecho se está tragando sus entrañas.

Y al fin abre la boca y grita.

_Ay, cuanto tiempo queriendo escribir esta escena..._

_Ya sabéis que JK sembró la duda de si Voldemort fue solo a Godric´s Hollow. Esta es mi versión. Un Snape malo malísimo pero que quiere salvar a Lily (su único amor... snif, aunque con Snape mariconadas las justas. Si os interesa esta teoría está un poco más desarrollada en mi fic one-shot Ever Dream)_

_Espero que os guste, yo he disfrutado como una perra escribiéndola._

_Banda sonora recomendada: _End of all Hope_ de Nightwish_


	4. Sirius

La inmensa reja hace retumbar el suelo cuando la criatura cierra la puerta de un golpe. Ante él los corredores de piedra húmeda, mal iluminados, despliegan un laberinto de pasillos silenciosos donde solo el eco de algún ronco suspiro acompaña al sonido del goteo del agua.

Casi no se sostiene en pie. El efecto de los dementores sobre su mente lo ha sorprendido; no había imaginado que lo afectarían de ese modo, dejándolo indefenso v casi inerme. En volandas dos de los espectrales carceleros lo llevan hacía el agujero en el que va a pasar el resto de su vida.

Mientras es arrastrado por la galería se extraña de poder oír el sonido del océano a través de los gruesos muros. Cuando se da cuenta de que en realidad lo que escucha no es el mar, sino su propia sangre retumbándole en los oídos quiere reír, pero no le llegan las fuerzas. Tiene frío, un frío que no le han provocado los dementores sino que ha empezado a envolverle sin que se diera cuenta en algún momento de los últimos dos días. Hace un esfuerzo casi físico por pensar ¿En que momento ha empezado a sentir ese hielo que parece emanar de si mismo?

No ha sido al ver Azkaban en el horizonte desde la barca en que los dos aurores lo han transportado cargado de cadenas. Tampoco en el tribunal, donde el juez mirándolo severamente ha leído la sentencia...Para entonces la helada había arrasado ya su cuerpo y su alma.

Divaga.

Tose, farfulla presa de la fiebre. Los dementores lo ignoran, tal vez ni se percatan de que su prisionero está delirando, seguramente tampoco les importa.

Los guardianes se detienen delante de una diminuta puerta de acero de aspecto pesado y color de herrumbre. Una gatera en la parte inferior permitirá suministrar al penado su breve alimento. Muchos no son capaces de comer y mueren en poco tiempo, otros resisten solo para perder la razón en ese presidio de pesadilla. ¿Cuál será su destino?

Siente ganas de reír de nuevo ¿Qué destino? Para él el destino ya no existe. Se asombra de sentir el impulso de la risa aunque que comprende que, si tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo, su risa sería sardónica.

Lo dejan caer sobre el catre desvencijado de la celda y cierran la puerta. Tres vueltas de llave y listo para pudrirse allí por toda la eternidad.

Tirita.

Esa aflicción que le escarcha las entrañas... No consigue recordar, no recuerda cuando empezó. Fue acaso al ver el cadáver de James sucio y desastrado en el caos de su casa destruida.

No.

Una descarga de nitidez enfoca su mente durante el intervalo que necesita para asir ese momento escurridizo y terrible, y entonces recuerda.

Todo es culpa suya.

_Para mi Sirius a pesar del terrible dolor acepta mucho más la muerte de sus amigos (es la guerra, la posibilidad está ahí, cierta y hasta probable) que la certeza de que la responsabilidad le corresponde por haber obligado a James a aceptar a Peter como Guardian Secreto. En mi Potterverso, James hubiera preferido a Remus pero las sospechas de Sirius precipitan la tragedia._

_Banda sonora recomendada: _Taedet animam meam _del Officium Defunctorum de Tomas Luis de Victoria._


	5. Petunia

Petunia se despereza sin prisa; el despertador ha sonado y ella lo ha hecho callar, hasta dentro de diez minutos. Si no fuera por ella Vernon no llegaría nunca a tiempo al trabajo. Estira los pies hasta tocar el fondo de la sábana, a su lado Vernon gruñe en sueños y ella sonríe. Le frota la nuca cariñosamente como a él le gusta.

-Cariño, ya es la hora.

Vernon nunca responde la primera, solo ha conseguido otro gruñido apenas consciente, pero por algo hay que empezar. Se levanta de la cama y desliza los pies entro de sus zapatillas de felpa. Un bostezo y otra caricia, inclinada sobre su corpulento marido.

- Vernon, despierta...

Piensa que será mejor empezar con el desayuno y venir a despertarle con el olor del bacon friéndose en la cocina, eso lo ayudará a levantarse con más ganas. Una parte de su mente que suena sospechosamente parecida a la voz de su difunta madre le dice al oído: _"No deberías prepárale bacon, ya está bastante gordo. Tienes que pensar en el colesterol..."_ Pero ella hace oidos sordos. ¿Qué quiere su madre que desayune su Vernon? ¿fruta? No quiere ni imaginar la cara que pondría.

_Mejor caliento un poco e leche para el te._

De camino hacia la cocina se asoma a la habitación del bebé. El pequeño Dudders duerme enterrado en un túmulo de peluches. A su alrededor todos los signos evidentes de un niño consentido desde el día de su nacimiento. La habitación, pintada de azul celeste y con una cenefa de globos de colores pastel a media altura, casi no es capaz de contener tal cantidad de cachivaches.

Petunia le envía un beso con la punta de los dedos, no quiere hacer ruido , una vez despierto no dispondrá de un solo minuto para ella misma. Pero no le importa si es por su pequeñín. No va a ser como esas madres desnaturalizadas que abandonan a sus hijos, ella no se separa de su niñito ni un segundo. Conteniendo el impulso de tararear una cancioncilla baja la escalera enmoquetada y se dirige a la puerta con las botellas vacías pulcramente embutidas en su jaula. El lechero debe de estar a punto de pasar.

No puede ser. Hay un niño, un bebé en su puerta.

-¡Ihhhhhhhhhhhhh... – Se tapa la boca con la mano. ¿Algún vecino le habrá oído? ¿Alguien habrá visto algo? El niño duerme en el capazo, solo puede apreciar que tiene el pelo muy negro; parece más pequeño que su Dudley. Encima de la manta que lo cubre hay una carta, una carta de aspecto extraño pero al tiempo espantosamente familiar. Coge el cesto y entra en casa, cierra la puerta con un golpe de cadera, solo puede pensar en lo que Vernon le preguntó ayer en la cena... Le había preguntado por su hermana.

Arriba en el cuarto el despertador vuelve a sonar y Petunia lo maldice; afortunadamente escucha a Vernon apagarlo de un manotazo. Dudley no da señales de haberse despertado. Dispone de otros diez minutos.

_Señora Petunia Dursley_

_Privet Drive, 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

En efecto, esa tinta verde no le es desconocida. Sabiendo lo que va a encontrarse da la vuelta a sobre. Allí está, el sello. La escuela de magia. Imágenes de su infancia vuelven, imágenes que ha desterrado hace años: Ranas de chocolate, lechuzas malolientes, pergaminos de aspecto raro y los frascos de porquerías de Lily por toda la casa. Hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ella. Hasta ayer, cuando Vernon la mencionó sin venir a cuento. Tiene miedo de leer esa carta. Sabe que así, de repente, sin pedir permiso ni disculpas el mundo mágico de su hermana invade su cocina y trastoca toda su vida.

Cuando termina de leer está paralizada, muda. Su cerebro trabaja deprisa intentando comprender, pero solo hay un hecho claro en grandes letras de neón intermitentes en su cabeza: "_Lily ha muerto" _

Mira el capacho. Ahí está la cicatriz de la que habla la carta. _Es horrible, un niño de... ellos y además maldito._

De pie en la pulcra cocina considera por un momento sus opciones.

No tiene ninguna. Lily era su hermana y la carta es taxativa, deben hacerse cargo de ese niño. Tiene una deuda que saldar. Pero...¿Cómo va a decírselo a Vernon?

El despertador suena por tercera vez.

OooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Siempre he creído que hay alguna razón más allá de la pura bondad de corazón de los Dursley (ejem) para haber aceptado a Harry. Siento dejaros con la duda pero desarrollaré la idea en otro fic. En este solo he querido reflejar el disgusto de Petunia cuando su vida se altera a causa del mundo mágico que le hubiera gustado seguir ignorando.

_Banda sonora recomendada: Dance of the blessed spirits, Orfeo y Euridice de _Gluck


	6. Neville

Neville. Cara redonda y asombrada. Pobre Neville, no-huerfano. Ni siquiera puede pasar la página y empezar a intentar olvidarlo. Pobre, pobre Neville.

No se acostumbra a la sordidez disfrazada de San Mungo, a sus medimagos siempre sonrientes cuando le ven, siempre solícitos con él, aunque haga solo un momento los haya visto preocupados, ceñudos, comentando entre ellos un caso incurable. Esas visitas son una infección crónica en su alma, que a veces cierra en falso pero siempre termina supurando de nuevo. Cada verano, cada Navidad.

Su abuela cree que se avergüenza. No es así. Pero tampoco es capaz de sentir orgullo. Puede sentir orgullo al mirar la foto que guarda en su baúl. Alice y Frank, papá y mamá, en plena juventud, fuertes, valientes, poderosos. Todo lo que él nunca será. Pero los despojos que le esperan en la cuarta planta solo le inspiran una amargura y un desconsuelo insoportables.

Y ahora la compasión de sus amigos. Cada vez que se crucen, aunque intenten evitarlo, aunque no le miren a los ojos. Ni siquiera el alivio momentáneo de estar entre gente que no conoce, que no sabe. Ya no hay descanso.

_Sería mejor no tener padres, sería mucho mejor_. Esta idea sucia, fea, atroz, nada bajo la superficie de sus pensamientos, nada y nada, en círculos, sin emerger nunca del todo pero siempre presente como una velada amenaza. Es un pensamiento con forma humana, se imagina un inferius de ojos lechosos y piel tumefacta. A veces, Neville tiene que hundirle la cabeza con sus propias manos y después, al mirárselas, se da cuenta de que están mojadas...de lágrimas.


	7. Molly

Es muy tarde. Todos duermen, solo ella en la mecedora de la cocina vela a la luz de un fuego casi extinto. En una casa que no es la suya le resulta difícil sentirse cómoda. Por si fuera poco la enorme mansión de Grimmauld Place es cavernosa y tétrica. De poco han servido los esfuerzos del verano por despojarla de su pátina de magia tenebrosa, todo lo que consiguieron fue adecentarla un poco mientras los chicos estuvieron allí. Ahora, con ellos en Hogwarts el polvo se apodera de las superficies más rápido de lo que Molly puede remediar. No puede contar con Sirius, que vaga taciturno por la casa sin más ocupación que alimentar a su hipogrifo con ratas que caza por deporte en la bodega. No, no puede contar con él y el resto está demasiado ocupado como para pensar en la limpieza de habitaciones que ni siquiera se utilizan. Así las cosas Molly ha desistido y las telarañas avanzan por los techos como un ejercito en formación de ataque.

No quiere dejar libre su mente. No necesita girar de nuevo la rueda de su imaginación para comprobar que la bola siempre cae en una casilla vacía y negra como una fosa abierta. Hace semanas, meses en realidad, que la negritud del ambiente ha contaminado su alma de un fatalismo crónico. Lo que tenga que ser será y no tiene objeto darle más vueltas.

Se pregunta si hubiera sido fuerte de no ser por Arthur. Sospecha que no. De no ser por su esposo, ese ser de carácter dulce y en apariencia un poco cándido, imagina que habría prohibido a sus hijos mayores ingresar en la Orden y habría huido a un lugar más seguro con los pequeños. Seguramente Percy no se habría apartado de la familia. En esas horas de tiniebla nocturna, cuando Arthur está Dios sabe donde, Molly siente tambalearse sus principios. Pero no hay elección y ella espera desvelada, acechando cada ruido.

Esta preparada. Ha vivido la muerte de cada uno de ellos mil veces en su cabeza. Ha presenciado innumerables funerales bajo la lluvia. Ha llorado lágrimas fantasmales y sollozos aún por nacer. Ha intentado pactar con el destino, ofrecerse a los hados en holocausto expiatorio pero su vida no vale el rescate de ninguno de ellos.

Sabe que es inexorable. Juega muchos números en esta lotería macabra. Solo es cuestión de tiempo y al fin y al cabo la banca siempre gana.


	8. Regulus

Demasiado tarde. Tal vez su sacrificio podrá evitar que la guadaña caiga para muchos, pero eso tampoco es seguro. Los que han sufrido no recuperarán la vida de sus deudos y las víctimas de su colaboración estúpida no despertarán nunca más. ¿Puede cuantificarse el sufrimiento¿Puede medirse en pintas o barriles¿Cuántas onzas de desconsuelo hay en su cuenta¿Cuántas libras de duelo?

No le queda mucho tiempo. Le parece sentir el aliento hediondo de la muerte flotando entre las telarañas de su casa familiar. Ha sido sentenciado y no queda mucho para el fin. La marca quema. Quema, muerde su carne de desertor y no hay alivio para ese dolor que se extiende por el brazo y cala hasta el hueso.

Podía haber acudido a Sirius. Debería acudir a Sirius. Pero ya es tarde.

El veneno lo debilita cada vez más mientras Kreacher a su lado lloriquea.

- Agua...- Suplica en un susurro agónico. Le asombra que Kreacher haya sido capaz de seguir sus instrucciones y sacarlos de la espantosa caverna. No recuerda casi nada, solo manos pálidas y viscosas que tratan de trepar por la madera y el calor pungente del fuego. Está aturdido y chorrea agua helada. Sentado contra la pared de la buhardilla hilos de agua diseñan regueros en el polvo del entarimado.

La presencia de animo del viejo elfo se ha agotado en la aventura macabra de ésta noche, las manos le tiemblan tanto que apenas consigue dar de beber a su amo y buena parte del agua se derrama sobre la túnica ya empapada. Regulus Tose.

El Señor Oscuro es aún más tramposo de lo que había calculado. Ésta noche en la cueva ha conseguido el fin pero ha perdido la meta. No le quedan fuerzas. No puede hacer ya más. Maldice su cobardía y se lamenta en silencio. No ha querido presentarse ante Sirius con las manos vacías y una disparatada historia, hubiera querido presentarse ante él con la prueba de su valía, con el precio del perdón en la mano. Ahora ya no hay tiempo.

Mira a su alrededor la habitación atestada de trastos polvorientos. No va siquiera a intentar levantarse, no podría, solo conseguiría acabar en el suelo y quiere recibir erguido a su verdugo, que ya no puede tardar. Confía en que entre toda aquella basura el guardapelo esté seguro hasta el día en que alguien (Sirius) lo encuentre y lo destruya. Ni siquiera puede avisarle ya. Tiene la clave para destruir al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado pero su tiempo se agota antes de poder explicárselo todo a quien podría utilizarla.

Solo le quedan fuerzas para una cosa más.

- Kreacher...- Cada palabra es un bloque de granito sobre su lengua. El elfo se retuerce las manos. Regulus no se ha dado cuenta de lo viejo que es hasta hoy .- Kreacher, escúchame... Te prohíbo...- se detiene y teme no poder seguir, toma aire y concentra sus últimas fuerzas en unas pocas palabras- Te prohíbo que cuentes a nadie lo que hemos hecho ésta noche.

Tose y Kreacher solloza de nuevo, es el suyo un llanto agudo y desamparado.

- Si, amo. Si, amo. SI, AMO.

Todo está consumado. Regulus intenta decir algo más y se da cuenta de que no puede. Cierra los ojos y siente su cuerpo, un pozo de diversos dolores: La marca, sus entrañas corroídas por el veneno, el salitre en sus heridas... Ójala su vida haya servido para algo. Dedica una última risa a Bellatrix, que le encontrará ya muerto. Y en el instante postrero, mientras su mente funde a negro, se despide.

_Adiós hermano._


	9. Cho

Al principio nadie se había dado cuenta. La música y los vítores habían seguido sonando, las risas y el ruido de las banderas al agitarse al aire de junio. Está casi segura de que ella fue la primera en sentir el temor afilado, punzante, de que algo no iba bien. La imagen persigue todos sus pasos desde aquel día: Harry en el suelo agarrado a Cedric, respirando agitado, con los ojos cerrados y mortalmente pálido.

Cedric está muerto. Es un hecho definitivo e incontestable que deja en su mente un rastro de irrealidad, un tufo de mentira, casi de broma. Es imposible aceptar que no volverá a verlo, no puede creer que no vaya a aparecer en el campo de quiditch con su escoba al hombro, que nunca más vaya a taparle los ojos desde atrás y a decirle con voz alegre "¿Quien soy, Chang?".

Recuerdos agridulces empañan los días en Hogwarts y a veces el corazón se le agarrota y se niega a seguir latiendo. Es entonces cuando una rodaja tibia de limón se cuela en su garganta y tiene que dejar lo que está haciendo y buscar un refugio donde esconderse del curso de la vida. Porque la vida continúa pero ella no puede escapar de esos momentos repentinos en que la memoria de Cedric parece poseerla. Se abandona al impulso jurándose que será la última vez, y lo ha intentado, de verdad que lo intenta, pero hay un torrente de imágenes y un caudal de sensaciones que se niegan a irse.

El olor de su colonia al salir del vestuario

El tacto del primer rastro de barba en su mejilla.

Un guiño fugaz sobre la escoba en el partido.

La mano en su cintura durante el baile.

Y mira la foto, un recorte del profeta en realidad. Con su túnica deportiva, el orgullo de Hufflepuff, y esa sonrisa forzada y un poco tímida que fue lo único que el reportero logró sacar de él para el artículo sobre el Torneo.

Le gustaba de veras. Era un chico estupendo.

No merecía morir.


	10. James

Solo una fracción de segundo. Es curioso lo que puede llegar a pasar por la mente de un hombre en solo una fracción de segundo.

Ha abierto la puerta despreocupadamente, ni siquiera ha mirado a través de la mirilla. Harry llora en el salón, su madre no quiere reconocer que hoy es uno de esos días en que lo tiraría por la ventana. ¿Por qué habría de recelar? Sirius se presenta casi todas las tardes y tampoco está descartada una visita de Peter. De Remus hace días que no saben nada, por lo mismo no sería raro que viniera ésta noche. Es Halloween, también podrían serlos niños del vecindario con sus risibles disfraces muggles jugando a "truco o trato".

Es razonable que no se haya alarmado al sonar el timbre. ¿Acaso no se hayan protegidos por un encantamiento Fidelio conjurado por Dumbledore en persona?

Pero delante del umbral de su puerta está Voldemort, y alguien viene con él.

Snape.

Solo es una fracción de segundo, pero en su mente parece toda una vida. Hay tiempo de lamentar su irreflexión, tiempo de evaluar la monstruosa consecuencia, la certeza de que Colagusano les ha traicionado. Hay tiempo de sentir los músculos tensarse, de computar las posibilidades, de mirar el tablero desde todos los ángulos solo para ver a la reina negra y su torre frente al peón inerme a punto para el jaque fatal. Hay tiempo para elevar un silencioso juramento, recordar las humillaciones inflingidas y ver el brillo de unos conocidos ojos negros. Pero sobre todo sobra el tiempo para imaginar los mil modos entre los que las dos bestias que hay en el umbral pueden elegir para acabar con la vida de Lily y de su hijo.

Se escucha a si mismo gritando la advertencia.

-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré.

Y esas escasas palabras estiran su existencia hasta la eternidad mientras las neuronas transmiten impulsos eléctricos en su cerebro a la velocidad del rayo. Traición. Indefensión. Impunidad. Muerte.

Y una risa aguda perfora sus oídos. Y en el tiempo suspendido esa carcajada infernal se le antoja infinita. A una mirada de distancia está el negro abismo de los ojos de Snape.

Un rayo de luz verde estalla en su pecho con el resplandor de una supernova.

Es curioso lo que puede llegar a pasar por la mente de un hombre en solo una fracción de segundo. En el instante en que la vida abandona su cuerpo aún tiene tiempo de asombrarse al distinguir una expresión de horror en los ojos de su verdugo.


	11. Karkarov

-Igor Karkarov.

Una voz fría y un rayo de luz sobre su cabeza. Despierta de pronto consciente de que ha estado durmiendo y asombrado a un tiempo de haber sido capaz de dejar atrás su pánico durante algún tiempo y descansar. Pero el terror vuelve y oprime su corazón como un niño aprieta un pájarillo. Los mismos latidos desbocados, el mismo temblor.

- Igor Karkarov- Repite la voz.

Y su miembros entumecidos intentan el movimiento. Duele. Demasiadas horas encogido en el agujero húmedo y frío que apenas contiene su cuerpo en posición fetal. Un simple pozo, una fosa.

Siempre supo que lo encontrarían. Lo que nunca supuso es que no le matarían inmediatamente. Percibe la insensibilidad en la pierna derecha, el frío húmedo cala hasta los huesos, el hambre hace tiempo que quedo relegada por otros sufrimientos más apremiantes A estas alturas ya debería estar muerto, pero su cuerpo se niega tercamente a rendirse, maldita sea. Si pudiera cerrar los ojos y terminar de una vez por todas...

- Levantáte.

Mira arriba, donde alguno de sus verdugos ha levantado la trampilla de su prisión, un agujero en la tierra congelada de los bosques del norte. No sabe exactamente donde está, pero el olor de los pinos y la media luz boreal son reveladores. ¡Y pensar que durante años temió tanto acabar en Azkaban!

-¡ Vamos!- Restalla la voz con impaciencia. No puede ver la cara de su carcelero, solo una sombra recortada sobre la luz fantasmal del sol de medianoche- ¡Arriba!

- Mátame- Suplica entonces Karkarov con voz suave, en un susurro, casi un gemido.

La voz resuena en una risa metálica.

-¿Tienes prisa?


	12. Peter

Peter siente la frente arder empapada en sudor.

A su alrededor montones de papeles se arraciman sobre el escritorio amenazando apropiarse de todo el espacio disponible. Cartas, notas, algún memorandum... toda la panoplia burocrática propia de un chupatintas ministerial. Entre todos estos papeles inofensivos hay a veces alguna información útil: Fechas, nombres, firmas, ¡Que más da! A menudo no ha llegado saber el interés que muchos de esos pequeños datos podían tener para el Señor Tenebroso, ni tampoco quiere saberlo.

Al principio, los primeros meses en que comenzó a pasar información al enemigo, no tuvo que sentirse realmente culpable. De sus informes a Rockwood no se derivó ninguna consecuencia funesta que él fuera capaz de relacionar. Nada de lo que le contaba parecía tener trascendencia alguna, no tuvo que delatar, no señaló ningún objetivo... Solo información general, como se repitió a si mismo cientos de veces. ¿Acaso no era Augustus Rockwood un colega? Que también fuera un mortífago es una circunstancia que había preferido olvidar.

Se pregunta en que momento su voluntad empezó a flaquear, porque sospecha que fue mucho antes de lo que le gustaría admitir. Toda su vida ha sido una suave pendiente por la que se ha deslizado casi sin darse cuenta, suave y confortablemente. Siempre ha evitado tomar decisiones, constantemente ha habido alguien a su lado guiándole hacia el siguiente paso, empujándole a subir el siguiente escalón.

Por primera vez considera la posibilidad de que su vida haya sido una sucesión de mentiras. Sostiene la cabeza entre las manos tratando de poner su mente en orden.

Ahora lo ve con una claridad cegadora. Desde la infancia se repite ese patrón de comportamiento. Primero fueron sus padres, como es lógico ¿Y después? De la mano de sus amigos pasó por Hogwarts sin apenas tener que decidir nada por si mismo. Desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo puso en Gryffindor no hubo un solo día en que tuviera que preguntarse que debía hacer. Al terminar sus estudios fueron los antiguos compañeros de su difunto padre los que le consiguieron el puesto en el Ministerio y sus propios amigos lo animaron a aceptar a pesar de que él tenía dudas de si aquello era lo que realmente quería hacer. Desde el Ministerio podría ayudar mucho a la Orden, ese fue el incontestable argumento. Y por supuesto fue por ellos que se unió a la Orden del Fenix al llegar a la mayoría de edad, aún antes de terminar el colegio. Parecía lo natural. Ni siquiera le preguntaron si quería hacerlo, si se sentía preparado para hacerlo... No cree que ni Remus, ni James, ni por supuesto Sirius tuvieran un instante de duda cuando se les ofreció la posibilidad de unirse a las filas de Dumbledore. Sin embargo el viejo director no lo habría admitido si no lo hubiera considerado digno ¿verdad?

Quiere sentirse limpio, justificado... Pero un cieno oscuro, culpable y pegajoso contamina su alma. Esta contradicción, esta estúpida dualidad en la que pretende nadar y guardar a la vez la ropa le hace sentirse estúpido. Se dice a si mismo que debe despertar. Se acabaron los sueños.

_¿Y ahora que?_ Retuerce las manos con desesperación. Rockwood llegará de un momento a otro.

En su despacho gris y diminuto del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica Peter intenta mantener una compostura que hace tiempo ha perdido. Levanta la vista y un reflejo turbio de si mismo lo mira desde el cristal del retrato enmarcado de su madre. No se reconoce, el cabello ralo prematuramente encanecido parece aún más escaso y ceniciento que hace tan solo tres días. Recuerda lo mucho que se burla Sirius de sus canas, recuerda también la vez que Remus le señaló la primera durante su sexto curso en Hogwarts. De eso hace solo unos años, pero parecen haber pasado siglos desde entonces.

¿Cuando comenzó la desintegración silenciosa de su vida? ¿Cómo pudo alejarse tanto de lo que siempre ha querido ser?

El tictac del reloj sobre la repisa de la ventana mide golpe a golpe la distancia que lo separa de la rendición completa. No tiene elección y lo sabe.

Todo ha sido una trampa. Ahora lo comprende. A Rockwood nunca le interesaron las primeras informaciones que le proporcionó a cambio de su propia vida y la de su madre. No creyó entonces que aquel fuera un precio demasiado alto por permanecer intocado por la desgracia en un mundo en descomposición.

_Solo que nadie te advirtió sobre letra pequeña ¿verdad?_

Peter es un fatalista, sin ponerlo hasta ahora en palabras concretas siempre ha creído que los acontecimientos se desarrollarán igualmente sea cual sea su intervención. Ahora ve claro como ha llegado a esta convicción. En realidad él, Peter Pettigrew, Colagusano, no ha sido el protagonista de ninguno de los episodios de su propia vida, solo un figurante... Ha sido tan solo parte del coro de la tragedia.

Solo faltan un par de minutos para las nueve. A estas horas el ministerio hace rato que se habrá quedado vacío..o casi. ¿Estará Rockwood solo en el Departamento de Misterios? Se pregunta si tendrá más cómplices entre el resto del personal.

Los mortífagos del Señor Tenebroso lo contactaron por primera vez hace casi un año. Nunca hubiera pensado que Rockwood trabajaba para ellos, que era uno de ellos...

Una tarde se había presentado en su despacho con la más amable de las sonrisas. El joven inefable Augustus Rockwood se situaba en un escalafón diferente del de Pettigrew. Peter era un simple movedor de papeles, Rockwood un brillante joven profesional, si bien era imposible saber a que se dedicaba exactamente. En el Departameto de Misterios las cosas son opacas.

Fue un encuentro muy extraño, no hubo varitas levantadas, ni largas capas negras, ni máscaras... Ni rastro de la escenografía que aterrorizaba los sueños de las familias de bien. No hubo apariciones terroríficas, no fue sometido a la maldición _Cruciatus_ ni a ninguna otra forma de tortura. Solo Rockwood, sentado frente a él como si de otra aburrida reunión se tratara. Rockwood, que ni siquiera lo amenazó más que veladamente.

Hace tiempo que sabe que todo fue una trampa, una trampa maquiavélica. Porque tal vez si se hubiera presentado ante él una horda de mortífagos sanguinarios hubiera sido más fácil resistir. Quizá si le hubieran torturado habría sido más consciente de lo que se estaba jugando y tal vez habría encontrado la fuerza para salvar su alma.

Desde entonces, poco a poco, ha ido avanzando cada vez un poco más en la ignominia. Un cuaderno de turnos de los aurores un día, una planificación de guardias otro... Progresivamente ha ido adentrándose en la ciénaga del horror, y el fango de la traición le llega ya al cuello. Ni siquiera sería capaz de determinar que momento se convirtió en verdugo sin levantar una sola vez la varita, ni cuantos cadáveres cobran rentas del capital de muerte de Colagusano.

Hace tres días Sirius fue a visitarlo a casa de su madre. Estaba demacrado y tenso, nada quedaba en él de su legendario buen humor ni de su arrogancia.

- Peter, estamos jodidos.- Había anunciado con un abatimiento inédito en él – Creo que Remus es el traidor.

La devastación de ese hecho inconcebible se mostraba en la palidez de sus labios y en los ojos muy abiertos, casi desorbitados. Hacía algún tiempo que la Orden sospechaba, pero hasta ese día ningún nombre había sido pronunciado como sospechoso.

Peter apenas se atrevió a mirar esos ojos grises.

En silencio escuchó a Sirius relatar las evidencias. Cómo Lupin le evitaba hacía semanas, cómo información sobre la Orden había llegado a manos de los mortífagos frustrando algunas operaciones importantes. Y el comportamiento extraño de Remus cuando Sirius había intentado hablar con él.

- Me rehuye, Peter- confesó al borde de las lágrimas- Me está ocultando cosas... Y no es la primera vez.

No era nada nuevo que Voldemort reclutaba a cuanto hombre lobo podía convencer para su causa, y no le resultaba difícil a la vista de como el mundo mágico los trataba. Pero lo que Sirius no había sabido hasta hacía muy pocos días era que Fenrir Greyback había contactado con Remus varias veces, en Hogawarts y más tarde fuera del colegio. Cortesía de la desinformación mortífaga, como Peter sabía muy bien. A esas alturas sin duda Remus a su vez sufría el tormento de sospechar que Sirius era el traidor

La marca le quema. Como el resto de las decisiones trascendentes de su vida, la impresión de la Marca Tenebrosa en su carne no ha sido una elección enteramente suya. Se la han grabado como se marca a una res para que no se confunda con la cabaña vecina. Ahora es propiedad de lord Voldemort y nada de lo que pueda hacer o decir va a cambiar eso jamás.

Que necio es Sirius. ¿Hasta que punto había perdido la perspectiva? Allí estaba, sospechando de su amigo más leal y descubriéndoselo todo al traidor.

Es cierto que Remus fue contactado. Colagusano ha sabido algunas cosas desde que vendió barata su lealtad. Pero también sabe que si alguna vez la voluntad de Lunático flaqueó no llegó a caer, como lo demuestra el hecho de que tuvieran que buscar otro peón mucho menos valioso: Él mismo. Y puede comprender por qué nunca les contó nada. Remus, no le cabe duda, se sentía tan culpable que no se había atrevido a confiar en sus amigos. Sabe, con la intuición de los que gustan más de observar que actuar, que Remus siempre se ha sentido culpable por cosas en las que no tenía responsabilidad alguna como su licantropía o la atracción que sentía por Lily y de la que nadie más que Colagusano parece haberse dado cuenta...

Que necio es Sirius. Colagusano siempre fue el más insignificante de los merodeadores pero sabía ver lo que otros ni siquiera intuían.

- ¡Y nunca nos lo dijo!- continuó Sirius alterado, casi histérico- Nunca nos contó que Voldemort lo tentaba. Han tenido que pasar cinco años... ¡Cinco años durante los que es posible que ya estuviera de su lado! - Y entonces se echó a llorar. Solo fueron un par de sollozos ahogados, pero al verlo en ese estado Peter experimentó una la culpa que lo embargaba completamente y por un momento sintió el impulso de confesar, de echarse en brazos del viejo Canuto y dejar que una vez más su amigo se ocupara de todo.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

_Hay demasiada sangre sobre mi._

Nunca me perdonarán. Voldemort me matará de todas formas. Torturará a mi madre hasta la muerte delante de mi. Moriré y no le importará a nadie. Mi pecado es demasiado grande. Quien sabe cuanta gente inocente...

¿Inocente? Yo también era inocente.

- James y yo queremos que seas tu el guardián secreto- había dicho entonces Sirius.

Era como si la fortuna se burlase de todos ellos repartiéndoles las peores cartas, una baza mortal en la partida definitiva. ¿Cómo era posible que aquello estuviera pasando? ¿Por qué no se le paraba el corazón antes que hacer lo que iba a tener que hacer? No podía negarse, pero tampoco podía ignorar lo que significaba. Ya no se trataba de muertes anónimas, genéricas, ni siquiera muertes de personas más o menos conocidas pero que no significan en el fondo nada. Era James. Era Lily. Y Harry. Había solo una manera de evitarlo: Confesar.

Pero no podía. No podía perderlo todo. A sus amigos ya los había perdido, no importaba ya lo que hiciera. Había elegido y no quedaba más remedio que continuar la farsa hasta el final.

Y así Peter Pettigrew es el guardián secreto de los Potter. Tan secreto que solo James y Sirius lo saben, para el resto de la Orden el guardián es Sirius. Para Remus el guardián es Sirius...

Rockwood está a punto de llegar. Cuando pronuncie las dos palabras que debe comunicarle esta noche Colagusano habrá superado la última barrera. Debe acostumbrarse a pensar en si mismo como mortífago porque eso es lo que es.

Aprieta las manos en torno a su cabeza como si quisiera expulsar de su cerebro los pensamientos no lo dejan en paz. No se explica por qué sigue dando vueltas y más vueltas sobre lo mismo, porque su decisión está tomada.

Al fin y al cabo solo son dos palabras

Solo dos

Godric´s Hollow.


	13. Minerva

_No puede ser._

Una vez más retuerce entre sus manos el pañuelo húmedo, empapado. No encuentra la forma de aceptarlo. No puede comprenderlo.

En la hora que precede al alba el castillo duerme en una calma impuesta. Todos se han acabado retirando a descansar durante unas horas antes de que el día les devuelva a la realidad brutal. Ha dejado a los Weasley acomodados en las habitaciones anexas a la enfermería, ha devuelto a Potter y los demás a sus cuartos. Ha tomado las riendas sobreponiéndose al caos que acecha, tratando de apoderarse no solo del colegio sino de su misma alma.

_No puede ser._

En la calma de la noche que ya clarea por el este no hay más pensamiento que éste. Al menos no un pensamiento que pueda ser expresado con simples palabras.

El despacho de Albus (no puede plantearse pensar en aquel cuarto en otros términos) se contagia del silencio tenso y de alguna manera inestable que inunda Hogwarts y sus terrenos. El canto del Fenix es solo un recuerdo borroso e irreal. El aire frío, cargado de una promesa de rocío, se cuela por la ventana que ha abierto en un vano intento de refrescar una frente que le arde. Los ocupantes de los retratos a su alrededor dormitan sin emitir ni el más leve sonido, ni un soplido, ni un movimiento, como si de simples pinturas muggles se tratara. Entre ellos está Albus, dormido con una insinuación de sonrisa en la cara y las gafas de media luna colgando en el extremo de la nariz. No se siente con fuerzas de despertar al eco de su amigo, todavía no.

Dios sabe que Minerva McGonagall ha pasado mucho. Ya no es precisamente una niña y de hecho se siente más vieja que nunca, una anciana impotente, incapaz de reaccionar.

Si, en su vida ha pasado mucho, ha visto morir a mucha gente, ha perdido amigos, se ha sentido derrotada y perdida.

Pero nunca como hoy.

_¿Que vamos a hacer ahora¿Que oportunidad nos puede quedar sin él?_

Es la primera vez en su vida que se siente completamente desesperada, completamente desahuciada... Siente el impulso irracional de echar a correr. Dominándose, como siempre ha hecho, se hunde aún más en el sillón del viejo director muerto en un intento inútil de recobrar la presencia de ánimo que siempre ha sido su sostén y su bandera.

La claridad empieza a dibujar un contorno de luz en el horizonte del lago. Desearía poder detener el tiempo, unas horas... unos minutos al menos. No está preparada para que se haga de día.

Solloza.

Nota las emociones que fluyen de su cuerpo, duele, es algo físico, como si sus propias entrañas quisieran abandonarla y huir, abandonar el castillo por el alto ventanal con parteluz y atravesar del bosque prohibido dejando un agujero negro y humeante en su pecho. Son tantas... y tan terribles, las identifica pero no es capaz de separarlas, están enmarañadas entre si como pegajosas telas de araña en las que los recuerdos se enredan y se arrugan.

Dolor. Pérdida. Vacío

Sorpresa. Odio. Rabia.

Miedo.

Sobre todo miedo. No solo miedo al Innombrable. No es solo miedo a los mortífagos y a sus crímenes. Ese es un miedo concreto, definido, un miedo al que hace años está acostumbrada. El miedo que aferra su traquea y le muerde el estómago es un miedo mucho más grande, mucho más negro e informe. Es pánico. Es terror.

Es la certeza de que el mundo se desmorona y de que todos mirarán hacía ella en busca de auxilio.


End file.
